Oh! Loving Hate
by Dani Rose Ventra
Summary: Rukia just can't help but love what she hates most. Brown eyed, possesive sex god's were way too much to handle.


**Oh! Loving –Hate**

He was exactly what she hated most in the opposite sex.

He was arrogant, dominating, rude, selfish, hot tempered a smoker too, but no. To top it all off he was the leader of the notorious yakuza.

Typical.

I mean honestly. Why did he have to be one of those guys that had to have it all –the money, the cars, the power and especially the girls? Lots and lots of girls actually. Usually tall, leggy blonds, maybe a red head, but never an ebony haired one. I wonder why, but it wouldn't surprise her if it all had to do with domination –and that's usually what he loved most about being powerful. The glory it gave him in knowing the sort of domination and hold he had on his stupid little minions of his. She should have known he was from the yakuza from the way he practically ordered her to stay that day they met in the museum.

She was walking around alone in one of the open museums she was supposed to meet her brother in, but as usual, he had called and made up some lame excuse and she was left once more to an open afternoon in a museum of foreign people. She should have been looking, because if she did she would have seen that this powerful tall, tan and lean sex god was walking right towards her but –she didn't and she ended up bumping right into brick wall and bounced back. Her gaze flew up as two strong masculine arms grasped her shoulder to keep from falling.

It wasn't a brick wall after all. It was a man. A sex god was more like it and he was the most attractive man she had ever seen. He was easily six feet five compared to her 5 feet one, and had a body that was wrapped in the most exotic and alluring cologne. He had a uniquely bright colored hair but the color seemed to not only attract but also turn her on even more. His eyes were a dark colored but the look behind them made her sigh. _Wow. _She thought she had mouthed it too, but wasn't sure.

He smiled down at her and she felt the air in her lungs deflate. She was sure that if he weren't still holding her up, she would definitely fall right over.

Those smoldering brown eyes skated over her body with an intense feeling. "Excuse me, but I did not intend to nearly knock you _over_." That British accent making her sighs in delight.

But she knew, _just knew, _he did mean to do that.

"I wasn't looking where I was watching" she admitted finding the spot near his open shirt the most fascinating place ever, especially when it sent a slow burning feeling inside her stomach.

"And I was too busy watching you to notice the where I was going," He said again in that devastatingly sexy accent.

She gaped. "Did you really just say that?"

The sex god smiled down at her, amused probably. "Your not use to the men being honest in their attraction to you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not men used to men like you being attracted to me." She said honestly and blushed in her bluntness.

"Your teasing me aren't you?" He said quirking his eyebrow and she only shook her head.

"No I'm not very good at teasing", she admitted.

He laughed. "You are charmingly honest." The way his eyes glittered in the sun was making her swoon.

"Whereas you are embarrassingly so", she muttered, twiddling her finger in chagrin.

He was about to say something, but his cell phone rang. He frowned, "Excuse me for a moment."

She went to move away but he kept a hand firmly on her shoulder throwing her a sexy grin, telling her to stay where she was and assumed she would.

Her heart beat up thrice the times faster and the nearness of his body made her shake with the knowledge that she indeed did not want to go anywhere.

He didn't stay long on the phone and when he was finished he flashed her another smile that made her goo inside. "Sorry that was my assistant."

"If you need to go", she started but he cut her off.

"No. But I have the afternoon off. Can I take you to lunch?" He asked her towering over her in his male sexuality.

She couldn't believe that this man was asking her out, so in disbelief she shook her head.

He frowned. "Are you busy?"

"No..I…it's just that a guy like you could never have a day off." She mumbled.

"A guy like me?" He asked confused.

"What do you mean a guy like me?" He asked her, pulling her closer to him when a rushing old lady bumped into her.

"A business man….a corporate shark."

"You think I'm a shark?"

She looked at him. His stance, the way he held his phone and the way he held her with just one look proved to her that he was. The mere power he radiated had something to do with to though, just like her brother. "Yeah."

"Do you have a lot of experience with men like me". Incredibly he sounded jealous.

"No. But my brother is. You might know him he owns the Kuchiki real estate business. I was supposed to meet with him, but he had to reschedule."

"Call him and tell him that Ichigo Kurosaki would like to speak to him." He told her confidant that her brother would know him.

"Is that your name Kurosaki Ichigo?" She asked trying to change the subject ,but he only smiled at her.

"Yes. What is your name?"

"Rukia." She told him shyly.

"Beautiful", he commented raking his eyes over her again.

"Thank you." She said. Again not use to this sort of treatment.

He pulled out his phone with the sleekness of a mountain lion and pressed it into her hands. "Call him."

She did and when she called him, just like how he said, her brother immediately recognized him and asked her to give him the phone, which he readily grabbed. After he spoke to her brother, he gave the phone back to her.

"Watch out for him, he makes me seem like a tamed pussycat", he commented and she could only remember how much her brother whored around with more than one women at a time.

"What do you mean?", She asked bothered that her brother was warning her and she frowned at the man who seemed like he wanted to take the phone away at that moment.

"Just don't get too attached. I'm afraid you're going to fall too hard for this man. I have to go but have fun on your trip okay. I love you, bye."

She gave the phone back to him and frowned.

"My brother thinks you're too good for me."

He scowled and took her chin to look at him. "You are an amazingly beautiful girl Rukia, you are good enough for me." He said honestly, and if he told her she was the queen she would have honestly believed that.

"Come, let me take you to lunch and show you how much you are worth".

And he did. He made her feel like she was worth his time, taking her to dinner and then dancing and strolling around the city. It was no wonder she lost her virginity to him so quickly. And that same fire that he ignited in her still continued to burn.

And yet, she could not deny the love and attraction she had for him. Perhaps too much and too blindly. How could she hate him when he always held her to gently but firmly after they had just made love, or the way his eyes reassuringly held her when she thought she couldn't stand another day with his busy life, and by that time she had realized he was not a business shark but the leader of the most notorious and dangerous gangs in Japan, she was in too far to even care. Her morals already vanished.

Two strong, muscled arms wrapped around her waist, attached to an equally warm naked chest pressing against her back and warming her from her stance on the balcony.

"A penny for your thoughts," Ichigo whispered, curling his body intimately around her petite one.

The strong scent of tobacco and alcohol attached her nostril and she turned her head in disgust.

The thought that he could have been out with other women made her angry. It didn't help that she was hormonal at all. "None of your business." She hissed at him, struggling to get out his grasp.

Ichigo chuckled. Probably use to her hormonal changes. "How is asking what my lovely wifey was thinking about none of my business." He reprimand her teasingly, dragging her back into their master suite.

Rukia snorted, but it quickly turned into a squeal of shock when she was suddenly thrown onto the bed and covered by her sexy, naked, horny husband. Though she couldn't really call it a marriage when it was all done in a city hall by a judge who leered at her the entire time.

"Now what did you say my darling?" He asked her smugly and Rukia fumed from underneath him.

Rukia glared. "Get off of me you baka! I hate it when you smoke and go drinking, and don't even call me that!" She said after he let her up.

She had already known that there was already something terribly wrong with her perfect wedding bliss. Which lasted for two months until the downfall of their marriage kicked in. All she could remember were the almost perfect honeymoon in his summer retreat with just the two of them on a small island on Greece –his homeland, where they toured the city, talking, laughing and making love under the warm, exotic sun. Everything was perfect –but it was different now.

Their relationship was purely one of desire. He did not talk to her about his job, his family or his ex-lovers. She knew she shouldn't have let such a relationship happen when her main existence in his life was for his release, but she couldn't –wouldn't give up the nights she shared with him.

She knew he did not love her mentally, but physically –he loved her just as desperately and passionately as she did. She had always teased him about his loss of control around her, but he could say the exact same thing to her. How many times had he asked her to dinner to never making it through the first course when the sexual tension pulsed around them so strongly that they always resolved to ditching dinner altogether and speeding to her home to make love on the closest horizontal flat.

That was how it was. He would come, take her to places she'd never been before and make love to her all night long, proving to her how much he had missed her. Then the next day, he would be gone on another business trip never once asking her if she wanted to some on several occasions. Sometimes she felt like such a whore, crying herself to sleep when the thought of leaving him made her life not worthwhile.

She could still hear Orihime's voice, a tall leggy, big-busted red head whom was Ichigo's childhood friend and assistant, who constantly implied to her on several occasions was still Ichigo's lover. It didn't help that he always brought her to Greece, but she tried hard not to let it bother her. He had already told her that his relationship with Orihime was strictly business and she believed him because he never lied to her before.

"_He still comes to me you know. I guess you can't please him the way I can_." She told Rukia snottily. But the thing she hated was most was that it was starting to get to her.

The more she thought about it, the more anxious she felt about their relationship which had lasted for nearly a year in which she still had not seen his family, but when he left her again to Greece and did not invite her along, she felt that this was the final straw…until something unexpected happened. She had _missed _her period and was now 3 weeks pregnant with his child.

The first thought she had was to keep it, if she couldn't have his heart, she could still have and love the baby that was proof of her love for Ichigo –but she wanted Ichigo to know, but was scared of what he would say. Would he angry with her and think she had trapped her into this or would he be happy and excited as she was when she learned of the growing life inside her.

When he was away, he called her every week to see how she was and she was replied fine, feeling that this huge piece of information was not something she could have easily told him over the phone. So, instead she told him she missed him and he laughed and said he missed her too –telling her how he desired to unwrap her like a present when he came back and she could only shiver in anticipation, thoughts of her secret baby already forgotten.

And true to his word, he unwrapped her like a present and made the most intense, soul bearing love to her. After the throes of passion, she blurted out what she had needed to tell him since she found out.

"I'm pregnant."

He sat up and looked at her skeptically. "I thought you were on Birth control."

"I was, but it wasn't enough," Rukia told him, scared that her fear would come true.

"I can't believe it." He said and Rukia cringed.

"I'm sorry." She said, her face falling forwards, she knew that he hated it. He would think she had done this deliberately, trapping him by carrying his child, but that wasn't how it was!

He turned to her and frowned. "For what? I'm going to be a dad!" he said enthusiastically, caressing her bare stomach and embracing her.

"Your not mad?" She asked timidly and he shook his head.

"We're getting married as soon as possible." He stated but the thought of marriage did not the spark the usual wedding bliss and happiness she would have felt, after all that was what she wanted the most, to be together and only with each other every second of the day. But did he only want her because she was pregnant or did he want to marry her because he possibly loves her?

But she was wrong. It was Orihime that spoke her fear to her when Ichigo had took to her a party and finally introduced her to his parents.

"It helps to be fertile doesn't it", Orihime hissed, and that fear still grew in her until it would explode.

"What's wrong with you now?" he grumbled plopping onto his back and folding it over his chest as he watched her sit by her mirror.

"I told you that I wouldn't stand another night where you came home not only drunk but high- so get out", she told him crossly. The thought that he had to get drunk and high because his life with her was so dreadful and boring only made her more angry.

She didn't even see him coming until he was pressed up against her back and pushing her against her night table, running hands all over her body in sinful caresses.

"No. I think my fiery little wife needs some attention and I know who can give her what she needs", he purred into her ear, holding her gaze through the mirror and grinding into her to show her his need for her.

She gasped and grinded back, enjoying the way he growled which made her blush. There would be no use in fighting this night. She would not have the strength or the will to fight him what her body has yearned for since he once again left on a business trip. Just like that day in the museum, she was charmed and memorized by the only man who could infuriate and yet make her heart beat and his name was Ichigo Kurosaki.

They fell onto he bed in a mesh of bodies and entangled limbs –her thoughts focused only on the man she was in love with.

Maybe, just maybe there was hope for her marriage to Ichigo. If she wanted him, she would have to work harder to make him love her too. For now, she would be happy enough to stay by his side. She after all couldn't hate him…longer than a day.


End file.
